Shor, Sohn des Shor
Und der furchtbare Kampf endete erneut. Kynes Schrei brachte unseren Stamm zur Bergspitze des Hrothgar zurück und selbst unsere letzten Toten fuhren auf dem Wind ihres Atems herein, denn es war keine Zeit geblieben, einen ordentlichen Rückzug zu formieren. Als wir landeten fielen ihre Leichen unter uns, und aufgewühlt, wie wir von dieser letztem Schlacht im Krieg des Zwielichts waren, starrten wir sie ganz verwirrt an. Die Häuptlinge der anderen Stämme hegten noch immer ihren Groll gegen unseren eigenen, Shor, Sohn des Shor; mehr noch, sie hatten sich schließlich vereint, um uns zu vernichten und verwandten Hautmagie, um uns in Verwirrung zu stürzen. Shor war der Niederlage überdrüssig und mehr noch, als ihn Jhunal daran erinnerte, dass unser Rückzug weise gewesen war, weil sie uns acht zu eins übertroffen hatten. Shor nahm dann die Gestalt seines Totems an, das er gebrauchte, um seinen Verdruss besser auszuformen statt ihn laut herauszuschreien und noch mehr Sturmtod zu riskieren. Seine Schildthane, die Brüder Stuhn und Tsun, neigten ihre Häupter und sammelten die Speere, Schwerter und Weinmesser ein, die Shor um die gebrochenen Säulen des östlichsten Himmelstempels geschleudert hatte. Der Rest von uns sah weg, nach uns selbst und beachtete nicht einmal den Donnerschlag, der von der Ankunft unserer Königin kündete, die zuletzt aus dem Tunnel ihres eigenen Atems trat. Kyne hatte den Kopf von Magnar genommen, dem Jarl, der die Schwäche unserer Speerlinien verraten hatte und vom Schlachtfeld geflohen war. Shor schüttelte seine geschuppte Mähne. „Das ist nicht Magnar“, sagte er. „Magnar, fürchte ich, fiel bei Sonnenaufgang und wurde durch Spiegel ersetzt. Die anderen Häuptlinge benutzen unsere Gestalten, um uns in die Irre zu führen.“ Und dann ging Shor von seiner Kriegsfrau fort, um die Höhle zu betreten, die in die Unterwelt führte. Einmal mehr musste er mit seinem Vater Rat halten. „Unser Häuptling verliert sein Herz“, sagte Dibella, Bettfrau des Shor, und hievte einen weiteren Körper auf den Leichenhaufen, den einige von uns errichteten, „und so geht er, um mit einem zu reden, der keins mehr hat. Spiegel, in der Tat, und darin erkenne ich keine Logik.“ Tsun packte sie an den Haaren, denn er war durch ihre Worte erzürnt und heftig vor Begierde. Trotz seiner hohen Stellung war er ein Berserker und Liebe folgte für seinesgleichen auf den Kampf. „Ihr wurdet nicht für solches Denken gemacht“, sagte Stuhn und zerrte Dibella zu einem Walhautzelt, „Jhunal war es. Und niemand sollte jetzt mit ihm reden.“ Tsun beäugte den klugen Mann, der ihn gehört hatte. „Logik ist gefährlich in diesen Tagen und an diesem Ort. In Himmelsrand zu leben bedeutet, eure Absicht zehnmal am Tag zu ändern, damit sie nicht totfriert. Und davon können wir jetzt nichts gebrauchen.“ Kyne hätte all das aufhalten können, doch tat sie nichts außer auf die Menge der Nord um sie herum zu starren. Stuhn und Tsun wechselten und noch immer war es ungehobelt, diese Art von Nachbarlichkeit zu unterbinden. Sie blickte Jhunal an und wusste nicht, ob er angesprochen werden sollte oder nicht. Regeln änderten sich. Selbst ihre Dienerin war verschwunden und diese fehlende Aufwartung war eine Vergehen, aber Kyne wusste, dass Mara gerade zweifellos Abkommen mit einem der anderen Häuptlinge schloss, und der Pakt erlaubte es Tränenfrauen noch immer, dies zu zu tun. Nachdem ihr Gemahl Shor vergessen hatte, sie zu küssen - eine Tradition unter den Kriegsgetrauten, wenn sie gemeinsam vom Schlachtfeld zurückkehrten - behielt Kyne ihre Stürme für sich und wusste, dass es keine wirkliche Verständigung geben würde, bis das Zwielicht aufgehoben war. Shor hauchte den Lampenlichtern der Unterwelt mit schwachem Feuergeflüster Leben ein. Das Dunkel beängstigte ihn nicht - er war in einer Höhle wie dieser geboren worden – trug aber dennoch im Geiste zu seinem wachsenden Widerwillen bei. Seit der Versammlung im Haus des Wir, auf der die Häuptlinge der anderen Stämme ihn der Übertretung, des Viehdiebstahls und der Unflätigkeit angeklagt hatten, wusste er, dass es zu einem Krieg kommen würde, den wir nicht gewinnen konnten. Jedes dieser Worte reichte für das Zeichen des Verrats und Verrätern wurde nur mit Verbannung, Verstümmelung oder Halbtod begegnet. Er hatte das erste mit Stolz aufgenommen und den Kelchmann eines Häuptlings zu Staub gebrüllt, um seine Bereitwilligkeit zum Fortgang zu betonen. Dabei wusste er, dass wir folgen würden. Er hatte das zweite aufgenommen, indem er mit seinem Schwanzmaulstoßzahn, der wie eine klingende Seele zerbrach, einen Kreis auf den adamantenen Grund des Hauses zeichnete, was den anderen Häuptlingen zeigte, dass alles noch einmal kommen würde. Und er hatte das dritte aufgenommen, indem er sein eigenes Herz wie einen Hammerschlag in den Kreis spie, seine Seele auf die Weise seines Vaters schützte und den anderen Stämmen zubrüllte: „Erneut kämpfen wir um unsere belanglosen Plätze in diesem Haus, im Um-uns-herum, und alles worauf es hinauslaufen wird ist eine Spirale von Geistern wie meinem, der jetzt in die Welt unten gespien ist, wo wir erneut kämpfen! Ich kann schon spüren, wie unter uns der Krieg beginnt, und doch habt ihr noch nicht einmal hier eure ersten Speere geworfen!“ Und wir nahmen unseren Abschied von dem Haus und sollten in diesem Zeitalter nicht wieder zusammenkommen. Die Versammlung sah auf den Stamm von Ald, Sohn des Ald, doch er sollte keinen Eid des Paktes brechen, als er sprach: „Shor hat nun dreimal für die Sünden, derer wir ihn angeklagt haben, bezahlt, darum werden wir ihn für tot erklären und unsere Speere nicht gegen ihn oder sein Verwandten schütteln. Vom Unten spricht er und ist darüber verwirrt, denn unter uns befindet sich nur ein Prolog und darunter nur ein Schreiber, der noch nichts geschrieben hat. Shor vergisst wie immer das Oben und verdammt sich selbst und jeden anderen, der ihm in diesen Kreislauf hinein glaubt.“ Darauf schüttelte Alds Schildthan Trinimac sein Haupt, denn er glich Tsun und kümmerte sich so wenig um Logikrede wie er viel für seine eigene Stellung tat. Er sagte seinem Häuptling, dass diese Worte schon zuvor gesprochen worden waren. Ald seufzte nur und sprach: „Ja, und immer werden sie ignoriert. Was den Krieg betrifft, nach dem es euch verlangt, tapferer Trinimac und alle, die ihr versammelt seid, so sorgt euch nicht. Bald wird ein Speer aus Shors eigenem Stamm hineingeworfen und dem Haus des Wir unsere Rache gewährt.“ Shor fand den Alkoven im Weltkern und sprach zu seinem toten Vater. Er sagte ein Gebet auf, um jeden Spiegelbetrug zu entfernen, und der Geist von Shor, Vater des Shor, erschien. Er sprach: „Ald und die anderen haben aber- und abermals für die Sünden, derer wir sie angeklagt haben, bezahlt, darum solltet Ihr sie für tot erklären und nicht wieder die Speere Eures Stammes gegen einen der ihren schütteln. Vom Oben spricht Ald und ist davon verwirrt, denn über uns befindet sich nur ein Prolog und darüber nur ein Schreiber, der noch nichts geschrieben hat. Ald vergisst wie immer den Grund unter ihm und verdammt sich selbst und jeden anderen, der ihm in diesen Kreislauf hinein glaubt.“ Doch Shor schüttelte darauf sein Haupt, denn er glich Ald und kümmerte sich so wenig um Logikrede wie er viel für seine eigene Stellung tat. Er sagte seinem Vater, dass diese Worte schon zuvor gesprochen worden waren. Shor seufzte nur und sprach: „Ja, und immer werden sie ignoriert. Was den Rat betrifft, nach dem Ihr verlangt, tapferer Sohn, so sorgt Euch nicht trotz all Eurer Väter hier bei mir, die Ihr jedes Mal erschafft, wenn Ihr Euer Schicksal ausspeit. Ihr habt erneut die Kriegstrommel geschlagen, vielleicht werdet Ihr dieses Mal gewinnen.“ Dann kehrte Shor, Sohn des Shor, zu uns auf die Bergspitze zurück. Er musste nicht erklären, was er erfahren hatte, denn wir waren mit ihm dort gewesen. Trinimac ließ Dibella in seinem Zelt, als wir uns versammelten. Er hatte sie nicht angerührt, erstarrt auf die Weise der Nord, wenn wir uns über unseren wahren Platz unsicher sind, und bat seinen Bruder, ihn wieder zu rüsten. Stuhn war einen Augenblick verwirrt und hielt dies für einen seltsamen Wechsel, doch Mara war zurückgekehrt und hatte bei Abkommen mit den anderen Stämmen großen Fortschritt erzielt. Sie sagte ihm, dass solchen Totems hier im Zwielicht nunmehr vertraut werden konnte. Unsere Königin nickte ihrem Kriegsgemahl nur zu und schrie uns auf die Felder unserer Feinde zurück, auf eine schwache Stelle in ihren Speerlinien zu, über die uns unser Kundschafter Magnar erleuchten würde. Und der furchtbare Kampf begann erneut. Links und Anmerkungen *Originaltext aus der Imperial-Library *Originalübersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach en:Shor son of Shor it:Shor son of Shor Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte